


开苞

by jiangguang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: *女体西注意，非常重要！感觉雷请千万不要点*嘟灿嘟灿嘟灿，成年夜破处注意





	开苞

**Author's Note:**

> *女体西注意，非常重要！感觉雷请千万不要点  
> *嘟灿嘟灿嘟灿，成年夜破处注意

 

大钟敲第十下的时候，杜先生摘下眼镜合上了书，他听见房门被推开，窸窸窣窣换鞋的声音。  
他的女儿回来了，今天是她的19岁生日，一大早就打扮得漂漂亮亮跟自己道别，说要和朋友一起去玩。她的指甲上新黏上的蜜桃贴纸带着亮晶晶的闪片，就像她的眼睛躲在门后对着杜先生眨啊眨。  
“拜托了爸爸，今天是我的成人礼。”  
杜先生吃完早餐，拿起毛巾擦了擦手，把那杯变温了的牛奶端起走到门前递给小女孩。  
“成年也要喝牛奶，不要找借口。”  
女孩懊恼地叹着气，接过牛奶杯一口气喝了干净，又用手背把嘴角乱七八糟的奶渍抹掉。  
要早点回来，杜先生拿着空掉的杯子叮嘱她，女孩回过头对着杜先生挥手，笑盈盈说知道了父亲大人我出门啦。

可是说好的早点回来挨到了晚上九点，杜先生本想晚上亲自为女儿庆祝生日，左等右等没回家，结果玩疯了的野丫头九点三十打来电话，吵吵闹闹在电话里说爸爸对不起，已经在回来的路上。杜先生本来有点生气，听着女儿的声音很开心的样子，绷着的脸也缓和下来，心想不会有第二次的成人礼就随她去好了。  
坐在沙发上的杜先生还没来得及回头看看晚归的女儿，就被一股酒气抱了满怀。他皱着眉，一把搂住软成一滩泥似的还不断往下滑的女儿，女孩身上浓烈的樱桃味钻进他的鼻子里，本来已经洗过澡结果又被铺上满满的酒味。  
杜先生本来已经消了的气又上来了，他捏捏女孩被酒精烧烫的脸颊，稍微用了点劲，女孩就开始直呼痛。  
“痛就对了，晚归就算饶过你，怎么还喝成这样？”  
女孩费力地抬起手揉了揉被杜先生捏痛的脸颊，疲倦到眼睛都睁不开还笑呵呵用头去蹭杜先生的颈窝。  
“对不起对不起嘛” 她迷迷糊糊伸着手想去摸摸父亲的脸，结果方向不对一下摸到了杜先生的嘴唇，她一下没反应过来手指上的触感是什么，甚至疑惑地用两根手指捏了捏，再在浆糊一样的脑子里反应了两分钟，才慌张地松开手。  
“我去洗漱了，晚安爸爸”  
突然的惊吓让女孩的酒醒了大半，扶着楼梯把手磨磨蹭蹭上了楼进了房间，用一捧凉水让自己彻底清醒，然后看着镜子里的自己无可奈何。  
本来是准备喝些酒回来壮胆，再装疯卖傻一下说不定就能被爸爸抱到他的房间去睡，谋划了一整天的计划最后还是被自己搞砸了。她站在镜子前掐着腰，闭上眼好像父亲的手还环在上面的感觉。  
她喜欢杜先生，从第一次发现自己胸部发育就开始高兴有了和杜先生上床资本的喜欢。杜先生是她的养父，从六岁牵着她的手把她带到这个家开始，杜先生就成了她的人生目标。  
从温柔可亲的父亲到想要被他分开双腿操到死去活来的爱人，都想要。  
她偷偷跟朋友一起躲在房间里看av的时候把这件事告诉过她的密友，俯在耳朵上很小声说出了对自己养父的性幻想，看着画面里的暧昧动作羞得脸通红，但还是睁大了眼睛把如何取悦爱人的方法记得一清二楚。  
朋友说她太贪心，喜欢就算了，居然还想跟杜先生上床。可杜先生不是gay吗？说完就被她打了头，父亲只是禁欲，气急败坏这样替养父辩明。  
其实她也不知道杜先生为什么不结婚，偶然一次问起来还被敷衍了事，只是说没有遇到合适的人。小女孩心里闪过一个念头，杜先生会不会因为自己才不结婚，会不会，杜先生其实也有那么一点点喜欢自己。  
其实不过是痴心妄想，她脱掉满是酒味烟草味的长裙，躺在床上和朋友聊天，语气满是懊恼遗憾。  
「我失败了」  
朋友恨铁不成钢，一连串消息滴滴滴震响她的手机：你确定已经失败了？等了这么久期待了这么久你居然什么都没做就放弃了？你真的喜欢杜先生吗？你的勇气都去哪里了？  
所有的问号都在质问女孩太过于懦弱，每天放在嘴边念叨的喜欢也不过如此。她突然负起气来，发送完一句你等着看，还记得去浴室把从外面沾染回来的气味全部洗掉，又花了半小时给自己挑出一条足够女人又不会过分裸露的睡裙。站在杜先生房门口的时候深呼吸了两下，才敢拧开门把手往里走。  
杜先生好像已经睡了，床头的阅读灯光线微弱，照在他还没摘掉眼镜的脸上满是阴影。她小心翼翼爬上床，爬到杜先生的旁边跪坐下来，手拂上微微鼓起的那一包，然后放缓了动作轻轻地抚摸。  
她可亲的父亲没有醒来，仅仅是因为她的动作反射性皱了皱眉，女孩吓了一跳，又安静呆了一会，才动手去脱杜先生的裤子。  
和杜先生裸露的下身第一次见面，女孩下意识的反应是低下头去闻了闻，让她开心的是父亲爱干净有洁癖，估计是被自己蹭上酒味过后又去洗了个澡，现在身上全是自己给他挑的沐浴露的味道，又香又甜的桃子味。  
不知道父亲的阴茎尝起来会不会也是甜的呢？她的抚弄已经让杜先生的下身起了反应，想尝的念头一出现在脑子里，她就俯下身子含住了略微勃起的前端，照着记忆里从av学来的口交技巧，含在嘴里用舌头轻轻柔柔舔舐，却又不得章法，乱七八糟地舔到嘴巴酸软，牙齿还刮到好几次。口水顺着柱身流下去，连眼睛里也包上了泪水。  
没有经验的小女孩第一次知道口交是件这么累的事，她张大嘴巴也不够把杜先生的下身全部含进去，甚至有点耳鸣。坚持不下去吐出来，直起身才看到她的父亲已经醒过来，正看着她。  
“对，对不起”  
她被吓到，父亲脸上看不出表情，但她就是害怕，一害怕，刚才还包在眼睛里的泪水直接滚了下来，哭到双眼模糊看不见东西又听到杜先生叹了口气，然后就被捉住手亲了亲。  
“你知不知道你这样是不对的啊。”  
杜先生没有生气，亲了她的手好几下，又伸手帮她把眼泪全部擦掉。  
“但是我喜欢你啊” 她有点喘不上气，断断续续把藏了好几年的心思一股脑翻了出来，委屈极了又伸手去打杜先生 “我真的很喜欢你啊，好不容易成年了，你干嘛要醒过来啊”  
所有的委屈都变成了杜先生的错，男人被养了13年名义上的女儿打到好几下，又气又笑，抓住腰往面前一带，咬住她的嘴巴，舌尖显示抵在柔软的唇珠上磨，吻得倒是温柔缱绻，总算是止住了女孩的哭。分开后还捂着嘴巴，刚哭完的大眼睛晶晶亮，满眼的不置信。  
“嗯？”  
杜先生往后一靠，把眼镜取了下来。  
“怎么？觉得是在做梦？”  
她被这句话逗得红了脸，又不服气，凑过去捧起杜先生的脸狠狠亲了一口，才满足地坐回去脱自己的裙子。脱完又不知道该做什么，呆呆地愣在那儿看着杜先生不好意思。  
“现在，该干嘛？”  
杜先生摇头，逗着她玩，说不知道啊，你说现在该干什么。  
女孩咬着嘴唇，低着头拼命回想着av里面男女主角脱完衣服后都是怎么进入正题的，想起来好像是都要自己用手指弄得出了水，男人的阴茎才能够进去。  
羞耻心早在杜先生醒过来的那一刻就没了，她咬咬牙，把粉色小蕾丝一起脱了，然后手指往下伸，杜先生被吓一跳，根本不知道自己养得好好的孩子从哪里学来了这些。  
可能是坐着不太能够得着，她索性分开腿坐，刚好能够看到下身那个紧窄的肉缝被撑开的角度，漂亮手指被弄得湿淋淋，极为淫糜地在那处进出，隐约可见嫩嫩的红色与湿润水光。她仿佛是要取悦杜先生，手指捻住那小小的嫣红肉粒，嗓音动情小声呻吟。  
杜先生看着她这幅样子，心里一下就化成了摊水，想着把人拉进怀里好好亲一亲，却猛地被推倒在床上，腿根挂满水珠的小女孩跨坐在他的身上，低下头来亲他。学着刚刚杜先生亲她的法子，伸着舌头沿着杜先生好看的唇形舔了个遍，又软磨硬泡吻开他的唇瓣，把自己满满的欢喜和热情，从唇舌的交碰中几乎半点也不保留地传了过去。  
“有那么喜欢吗？”  
她点着头，又被杜先生这句话搞得有点想哭，她喜欢这个人太久了。就像刚刚被调笑的那句话，简直就像做梦一样。小女孩搂着杜先生的脖子蹭着撒娇，嘴巴也没停，一点都亲不够。  
杜先生面对粘人的小女孩，无理由心软，扶着她的腰，对准那个小小的湿润的肉缝，强硬地挺入，无视它的微小抵抗，一口气贯穿彻底。  
没有心理准备被突然插入，撕裂的痛感一瞬间刺向大脑。  
她有些措手不及，根本没想到她的杜先生连半点缓冲都不留留给自己，深吸了一口气，原本迷糊成一团脑子一下清醒，呻吟声被直直逼出口。  
“我的宝贝是只属于我的处女” 他的欲望终于踏上了被满足的第一步，语气带上隐隐的兴奋和感叹 “任何人都不能这么对你，只有我可以，知道吗？”  
他直起身，去亲他的小女孩锁骨上那颗染上粉色的痣，然后顺着脖子亲到嘴巴，把她的呻吟堵在各自的嘴里。  
他的性器已经寻找到藏在肉壁里的小突起，对着敏感点九浅一深地戳弄，可怕的快感传遍她的全身。女孩目光涣散，面对这已经算是过分的侵犯，身体防御机制让她不由瑟缩。这个小动作被杜先生发现了，立刻恶劣地捣得更重，又不得已地舒展开来。本就已经没了力气，现在由于姿势原因，更是跟没骨头一样，两条腿左右分开到极致，半跪坐在杜先生大腿上，身体难以自制地逐渐下滑，让那滚烫性器进得越来越深。  
“宝贝，是我的宝贝吗？”  
她的意识在情欲的海里随波逐流，听见父亲的声音就下意识点头，下身的花缝成了丰沃的水谷，不断淌出来的滑液在她和杜先生身体连接的地方拍打出黏腻的声响。  
他把他的女孩搂在怀里，一点点索求着她刚刚成熟又青涩的肉体，又舍不得做得太过狠，在要射出来的前一刻拔了出来，微凉的精液染上他和女孩的腹部，湿粘粘地往下滑。  
小女孩彻底丢了力气，整个人趴在杜先生的身上喘着气，缓了好一会儿，失掉了半天的羞耻心终于重新找上了门，臊得她耳根都在发热，气急了就扑起来一口咬在杜先生的脖子上。  
杜先生无奈用手拍着她的背，安抚着少女的自尊心，直到脖子上多了凉意才反应过来他的小女孩又哭了，用手捧起她的脸亲了一口。  
“怎么这么爱哭呢？”  
她抽抽搭搭喘了口气，特别委屈地说你还没说喜欢我呢。杜先生笑起来，好看的嘴唇笑成了爱心，又亲了亲她发凉的鼻尖。  
“我一直喜欢你呢，现在以后都喜欢你。”  
女孩愣了愣，眼泪还没掉完就高高兴兴又趴在杜先生身上眨巴眼。  
“那我们会结婚吗？”  
杜先生手指曲起敲她脑门。  
“只要你想。”


End file.
